1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, for example, to a semiconductor wafer, a method for manufacturing a light receiving sensor, and a light receiving sensor.
2. Related Art
A method for forming some kind of film on a semiconductor wafer is widely known in related art. For example, JP-A-2013-149733 discloses a method for forming a high-quality single-crystal silicon carbide film on a silicon substrate.
JP-A-2000-352612 discloses a multilayer film filter that selectively transmits light of an infrared wavelength range. JP-A-2000-352612 assumes that the multilayer film filter is formed on a glass bulb surface or any other light transmissive substrate and therefore does not particularly describe formation of the multilayer film filter on a semiconductor substrate (semiconductor wafer).
When a film is formed on a semiconductor wafer, the film has internal stress that deforms the wafer (substrate) into a convex or concave shape. The amount of warpage of the wafer increases in some situations. In JP-A-2013-149733, a stress relaxation film that relaxes the stress is formed on an opposite surface of the substrate to the surface on which the single-crystal silicon carbide film is formed. It is therefore undesirably necessary to provide another film different from the film originally desired to be formed (single-crystal silicon carbide film).
When a multilayer film, such as that shown in JP-A-2000-352612, is used, the film produces larger stress than in a case where a thin film formed of a smaller number of layers is formed, undesirably resulting in a greater amount of warpage of the wafer. In this regard, JP-A-2000-352612 does not consider formation of the multilayer film above a semiconductor wafer or, of course, warpage of the semiconductor wafer.